1. Field
The disclosure relates to a large-sized pattern structure and a method of manufacturing the large-sized pattern structure, and a liquid crystal display device having a metal wire grid polarizer manufactured using the large-sized pattern structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nano- or micro-sized pattern may be formed at low costs and via a simple process by using an imprint technology. Thus, much research has been performed in this regard. In a conventional imprint process, a master on which a pattern of a desirable size is formed, a stamp, and imprint resin for transferring the pattern are typically used. Recently, as demands for transferring a pattern of a uniform and large size have increased, efforts to realize a large-size imprint process have been undertaken. To transfer a uniform, large-sized pattern, a technology to manufacture a defect-free master or stamp has been used.
In this regard, a typical example of a polarizer is a polyvinyl alcohol (“PVA”) polarizer that is an absorptive polarizer used for a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (“TFT-LCD”). The PVA polarizer is disposed on each of an upper glass and a lower glass of a panel and transmits or blocks incoming light from a back light unit (“BLU”), to drive the panel. On the other hand, a metal wire grid polarizer (“WGP”) that is a reflective polarizer characteristically reflects S-polarized waves and transmits P-polarized waves, unlike the absorptive polarizer that absorbs S-polarized waves and transmits P-polarized waves. Accordingly, when the metal WGP is applied to a TFT-LCD, the S-polarized waves reflected from a surface of the metal WGP are recycled, thereby improving brightness of the TFT-LCD and reducing the costs for a light source. Thus, as the size of a display panel gradually increases, a large-sized metal WGP is desired to be manufactured.